one shall stand and one shall fall
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: sequel to dani phantom:unlimited includes the xmen and Please review ideas i need you so THROW ME A FRIGGIN BONE PLEASE


one shall stand

(SERIOUSLY THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE AND REVIEW PLEASE.)

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter one: the return of malacar

(jon els pov)

it was three weeks since brainacs defeat rebuilding was quick and easy thanks to dani's time powers and of course everyone in jon els army was returned and those who died were given the feilds of elysuim coustersy of hades. tina and shayera were still recovering from giving birth. tinas past self looked like shayera except she had john stewarts eyes. and little barry tinas son had tina's blue eyes,jon el eyes black hair and white angel wings. so far bethany was entering month six of her pregnancy diana and starfire eight months,tomoko was seven months along, while asika and kayla due to give birth any far no crime was happening. some of the heros that were in jon els army stayed because of the ridicule and these heros were known as the x men. they decided to join our cause and their leader the one called charles xavier who was wheelchair bond humble requested that they be placed in a city were crime was out of control which happened to be new york. but this day all of us were walking down the path in the park when out of nowhere a crash in front of us caused us to look in front to see that some one crashed in front of us.

he was wearing a brown leather duster,to chains of shot gun ammo on his his chest in the shape of an x , a shotgun holester on his back (shot gun laned in front of wonder woman) also had two katanas, also he wore a white t shirt,blue jeans, a piece of colth covering his face except for his eyes, he also wore a cowboy hat,  
>a pair military boots,and a pair of fingerless gloves. and on his right ring finger was a wedding ring<p>

" okay now i am pissed." the stranger said as he stood and looked a tomoko and bowed and said ma'am

" ha bounty hunter you thought this contract was going easy bounty hunter." the alien that caused him to fall in front appeared floating above us. he had brown skin and the head of a snake

" shut it coren you are wanted dead or alive as long as fill this contract i get to return to my wife and unborn chilld." the stranger now known as bounty hunter

"oh i am scared i'm going ha no one has beaten me yet." the alien said as he flew straight towards the bounty hunter who put his arm behind and we watched as his shot gun flew into his hand and changed into something resembling stars and galaxies and pointed at the alien

" say ah scumbag." (bang)" the bounty hunter said as he pulled the trigger thus killing the alien who exploded into bits. after putting his shotgun back into it holester and pulled out a phone.

" los feda bes sima hesr to saie yru kin tela doemos gapouy trq ves sam.( contract complete you know my payment)" the bounty hunter spoke after that he closed the phone and turned towards us

"who are you?" i asked

" my name is the bounty hunter but you may know me better as." the bounty hunter said he pulled of his face cover and hat to reveal brown eyes and a mustashce and brown hair

"CARTER!" tomoko yelled as she rushed foreward and hugged the bounty hunter" but how you died several months months ago" tomoko said through tears

"i did but the universe gave me a second chance at life in return that i become its bounty hunter and this contract which involved me killing that alen allowed me to return to earth so i can be with you again and i promise i will never you unless i have another contract to full and also i have come with a warning for you all."  
>carter said(bounty hunter)<p>

"what warning is that carter." asika asked

" an entity knowns as malacaris coming back to the material realm and earth is his first target he wishes to spread choas through out the universe." carter said

" what do you mean coming back." martian manhunter asked

" you see several millon years ago a being known as malacar had spread chaos through out the universe but was sent to the nether realm by my predcesser the first bounty hunter and a team of warriors so i ask you this when malacar returns in ten years time will you stand with me." carter asked as he held tomoko

" yes we will but until then what do we do." tomoko asked as se rubbed her swollen belly

" we train and raise our child together." carter as placed his hand on tomokos rounded belly

" do want to know want we are expecting." tomoko asked we walked back towards the hall

" yes i do." carter asked

" we are having a girl." tomoko said as we entered the halls rec room

" i hope then she is as beautiful as her mother." he said as he sat her down

" you know i missed your voice and singing could you sing for me." tomoko asked

" sure honey." carter said

" What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more

What is love?

Yeah, yeah

(Ooh, ooh)

I don't know why you're not there I give you my love, but you don't care So what is right?  
>And what is wrong?<br>Gimme a sign

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)  
>(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)<p>

Oh, I don't know, what can I do?  
>What else can I say, it's up to you I know we're one Just me and you I can't go on<p>

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)  
>(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)<p>

What is love?

(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

What is love?

(Ooh, ooh, ooh)

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

Don't hurt me Don't hurt me

I want no other, no other lover This is our life, our time When we are together, I need you forever Is it love?

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

Yeah

(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)  
>(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh-whoa, whoa, ohh, ooh)<p>

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

What is love?  
>Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more<p>

(Huh-huh, huh-huh)

Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more

(Huh-huh, huh-huh)

Baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love? ." he sung high and proud

" i missed you." tomoko said

" i did too miss you." carter

" um sorry too interrupt but i need dani her now." askia said

" why honey." hades as he stood by asika

" because my water broke." askia

" ohh." hades said as dani entered the room 


End file.
